


Heavenly Jade Pavilion

by somali77



Category: Ginchou Kidan
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Ende des dritten Weltkriegs ist der Heavenly Jade Pavilion eins der erfolgreichsten und international bekanntesten Herrenbordelle überhaupt. Im von den Folgen des Krieges noch recht gezeichneten Japan bietet es eine Insel des Vergessens, die selbst von ausländischen Politikern gern genutzt wird. Touen, das Nesthäkchen des Hauses, muss sich mit seiner Zukunft auseinandersetzen. Ist es überhaupt eine gute Idee, in das Geschäft mit seinem Körper einzusteigen? Aber hat er wirklich andere Möglichkeiten? Ist es besser, mit seinem Patron aufs Land zu ziehen, als in der Welt des Rotlichtbezirks und der Prostitution zu bleiben? Touen entscheidet sich gegen die Freiheit und für seine Freunde. Aber der Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnitts birgt viel Unsicherheit. Insbesondere wenn er so tiefgreifend sein soll, wie Touens Einführung in ein Leben als Angestellter im Edelbordell... (abgebrochen!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ("Inspired by" einem wunderbaren, viel zu kurzen One-Shot-Manga namens "Ginchou Kidan".  
> Da das allerdings vermutlich kaum jemand kennt, weil es auch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen ist, die  
> Hauptfiguren von dort in dieser Geschichte hier mehr eine Nebenrolle spielen, das Leben im  
> Pavilion dort nur angedeutet wird, und die Mehrheit an Figuren in der vorliegenden Geschichte  
> Originalcharaktere sind, könnte es fast ein Original sein... es ist jedenfalls nicht notwendig, die Vorlage zu kennen, um die Geschichte zu verstehen.)
> 
> Warnings: slash/Yaoi, Prostitution-... mehr einfach nur eine "Vorgeschichte" ;) ich wollte es trotzdem posten, weil es mir irgendwie sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist... <3 eine ziemlich ALTE Arbeit ;D... nur zur Vorwarnung

~*~

 

Sie saßen auf den von der Sonne den ganzen trägen Nachmittag lang gewärmten Holzplanken des Balkons  
und aßen Kirschen, von denen noch das Wasser perlte, aus einer kleinen weißen Schale die zwischen ihnen  
stand. Touen, zwei Wochen noch siebzehn, mit einer schlichten Kurzhaarfrisur die die blonden Strähnen bändigte,  
saß an der Kante und baumelte heftig mit den Beinen während er in den kleinen Zengarten hinunterblickte, der  
sich wild und romantisch und wohlgepflegt vor ihnen erstreckte. Sobui, der älter war, aber ebenfalls noch sehr jung  
aussah, das Gesicht ein wenig weicher, die Augen ein wenig heller, der Körper ein wenig ausgewachsener, genoss  
auf die Seite gelümmelt, ein Bein aufgestellt und auf den Ellenbogen gestützt die laue Luft des Abends und zog mit  
vernehmbarem Ploppen eine weitere süße, rote Frucht zwischen die schon vom Fruchtsaft gefärbten Lippen.  
Sie sahen sich auf den ersten Blick ähnlich, Sobuis Haar war ein wenig länger aber sie hätten Brüder sein können,  
und nur eine Tatsache trennte sie um Welten, denn während Touen mit der unsicheren Angespanntheit eines  
ahnungslosen Heranwachsenden in den kleinen ruhigen Teich und auf die roten Ahornblätter spähte, lag Sobui  
gelassen und in abgeklärter, zufriedener Ruhe da und genoss seine freien Stunden.

“Ich denke du solltest dir Harasaki aus dem Kopf schlagen.”, meinte letzterer, und ließ mit einem klingenden Geräusch  
den Kern in das Glas fallen, das inzwischen halbvoll schon mit grünen Stilen und fruchtfleischnassen Kernen neben  
der Schüssel stand.  
Ein tiefes lautloses Seufzen ging durch den Jüngeren, und er kratzte mit den Fingernägeln am warmen Holz.  
“Ich sage das nicht weil ich es nicht verstehe... ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst. Aber es hat keinen Sinn,  
du verletzt euch beide damit. Er liebt dich, und das wird er auch immer tun, egal was du machst, zwing ihn nicht  
körperlich zu werden. Es wäre für ihn als müsste er mit seinem eigenen Sohn schlafen. Er ist ein guter Mann-..”  
“Ich weiß.”

Touen verzog etwas das Gesicht und zog ein Bein an den Körper, schlang die Arme darum für ein wenig Halt,  
ohne den Blick von dem Garten unter ihnen zu nehmen, wo die Natur sich langsam, von einem warmen Spätsommer  
besänftigt, darauf vorbereitete, sich dem Herbst zuzuwenden.  
“Wie war dein erstes Mal?”, fragte er.

Sobui schnaufte belustigt.

Touens warf den Kopf zu ihm herum und große sturmblaue Augen blickten fragend. Die Unsicherheit dahinter  
wuchs in letzter Zeit und würde auch bis in zwei Wochen nicht abnehmen. Die Uhr tickte.  
“Du musst hier nicht bleiben, weißt du.”, meinte Sobui sanft und nahm eine neue Kirsche, seine Wange beulte  
sich aus unter der süßen Frucht und seine Augen ruhten auf der friedlichen Natur.  
“Harasaki würde dich mitnehmen...”

“Toll. Natürlich bleibe ich hier. Hier sind alle die ich kenne. Es ist schwer draußen Arbeit zu bekommen, und es ist  
gefährlich, es sind noch zu viele Unruhen. Und Harasaki ist zu alt für jeden beliebigen Job...”, ungeduldig wippte  
ein Paar schlanker Beine.  
“Sag schon, wie war es bei dir.”

“Ich hatte Sorai. Du kennst ihn?”  
“Ja...”, Touens Augen wurden groß. “Mit den dunklen Haaren? Der Große? Er sieht nicht aus wie ein Hustler...”

“Er hat oft jüngere Kunden. Wir sind ein bisschen befreundet. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert als ich herkam.”  
“Er ist ein stiller Typ, oder? Er sitzt nie mit uns draußen...”  
“Er hat seine Räume drüben auf der anderen Seite, im dritten Stock.”  
“Und, wie war es?”  
“Er hat viel Erfahrung. Er war sehr liebevoll.”  
Sobui zuckte beiläufig eine Schulter.

“Und was war-...”  
“Es hat trotzdem irgendwie weh getan...”, Sobui lächelte, “Ich war ein reines Nervenbündel als ich hier ankam,  
völlig verängstigt. Er ist gut..! Es hat ungefähr zwanzig... fünfundzwanzig Mal gebraucht bis ich bereit war,  
Kunden zu empfangen. Ah, du gewöhnst dich daran!”

Touen, der Junge mit den schmaleren Gliedern sah besorgt zu ihm hin und wischte sich dann eine träge  
umhertanzende Mücke aus dem Gesicht.  
Langsam wandte sich sein Kopf wieder dem Garten zu.  
“Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll.”, flüsterte er. “Die Zeit wird immer knapper, aber je mehr ich mich  
entscheiden muss desdo weniger kann ich es...”

“Du bist nur aufgeregt... es gibt viele liebe Hustler im Garden... gibt es niemandem dem du ein bisschen vertraust..?”

Touen blickte auf seine Zehenspitzen.

 

“Was ist mit Ginchou? Er nimmt sich sicher Zeit für dich. Geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm...”

“Ich möchte ihm nicht zur Last fallen...”

“Touen. Du fällst ihm zur Last wenn deine hübsche Hinterpforte länger als geplant verschlossen bleibt und du  
keine Gäste empfangen kannst weil du lieber ein Kind bleiben willst. Es ist sein Job. Geh und rede mit ihm,  
er hört dir zu. Er weiß wie es ist.”

Der Junge im Yukata warf noch einen Blick hinüber zu den Kirschen, dann erhob er sich und ging mit festen  
Schritten zurück, schob die Tür auf und ging in der Kühle des Hauses unter.

Sobui blickte auf die Sonne und seufzte tief. Seine freie Zeit war bald vorbei. Er sollte besser ein heißes  
Bad nehmen vorher. Und sich waschen. Besonders gründlich.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 

Der Heavenly Jade Pavilion war bekannt als eines der größten und vornehmsten Herrenbordelle im ganzen Umkreis.  
Nachdem Japan im dritten Weltkrieg von Großasien vereinnahmt worden und die politische Sicherheit noch  
nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt worden war, gab es viele einstmals reiche Männer die sich nun vollkommen  
entwurzelt neu orientieren mussten, und ihre Ziellosigkeit damit verbrachten viel von dem Geld das ihnen  
geblieben war in Vergessen, und in die neuerdings wieder als so viel reizvoller geltenden Freuden der käuflichen  
männlichen Liebe zu investieren. In großen Gebieten lag noch alles in Schutt und Asche, fünf Jahre sogenannter  
Frieden hatten für so ein kleines und von den großen Herrschaftszentralen eher etwas abseits liegendes Land  
wie Japan nicht viel bewirkt.  
Die Dörfer waren zwar wieder halbwegs stabil aber nicht wohlhabend, viele Städte waren noch größtenteils  
zerbombt und beherbergten chinesische Militärstützpunkte.

Es gab immer noch Kriegswaisen, und immer noch Familien, deren Existenz noch lange nicht wieder gesichert war.  
Der große, weitgehend hölzerne Bau des Pavilions war ganz im traditionellen Stil gehalten, alt und japanisch,  
mit Papierwänden die die schalldichten Wände im Inneren verdeckten, mit Tatami auf dem Boden, mit gepflegtem  
japanischem Essen, reinlichem, erlesenem Luxus und rund einhundert bildhübschen jungen Männern  
in jeder Preisklasse, für jeden Geschmack und nahezu jeden erdenklichen Fetisch.

Der Heavenly Jade Pavilion war in all dem Zerfall, der Zerrüttung und der Armut eine schimmernde Perle  
übriggebliebener japanischer Kultur, die an die Zeit der Samurai und der frühen Schauspieler erinnerte,  
als Japan noch edel und stolz auf sich war, und Männerliebe vor allem ein Privileg der adeligen Krieger.  
Anders als in vielen anderen Geschäften florierte hier auch der Tourismus, und es gab Beziehungen zu  
hohen Regierungsbeamten, die filigrane Schönheit zu schätzen und zu erhalten wussten, was die Sicherheit  
wesentlich stabilisierte.

In Kriegs- und Nachkriegszeiten funktionierte kaum ein Geschäft so gut wie das mit Lebensmitteln und  
mit dem Vergessen. Die Männer die ins Bordell kamen suchten Entspannung und Verdrängung von ihren  
täglichen Sorgen. Und ihre Gastgeber waren sich dessen wohl bewusst, und dafür ausgebildet, ihnen  
in jeder Hinsicht entgegen zu kommen.

Die Nummer eins des Pavilions im Moment war ein sehniger junger Mann von etwa vierundzwanzig Jahren  
mit zornigem schwarzen Haar das fast bis auf die Schultern reichte, und einer Augenklappe, die sein  
von einem Soldaten mit einer Fernwaffe verbranntes Auge verbarg.  
Er, Yagarasu, von allen übrigen Hosts tief verehrt, war eine Kriegswaise gewesen, genoss jetzt  
das größte Bad und die weitläufigsten Räumlichkeiten des Hauses, und diente seinen Kunden in weiten  
Bereichen des Sadomasochismus.

Sobui, der sanfte junge Mann mit dem unschuldig kindlichen Gesicht schlüpfte in seine speziell angefertigte  
Schuluniform, die ihm die nächste Stunde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von seinem Gast wieder vom Leib  
gerissen werden würde-... er diente seinen Gästen mit großer Akzeptanz für alle Arten von Toys und für  
Rollenspiele mit Schuljungenfetisch- vielleicht würde er in rund dreißig Minuten mit um die Knie baumelnder  
Hose über einem Pult liegen und Schläge mit einem Lineal aus Holz über sich ergehen lassen. Und wenigstens  
war Sobui immer vorbereitet, und sein Patron versorgte ihn vorher innerlich mit ausreichend Gleitmittel, sonst  
würde er seine oftmals recht anstrengenden Arbeitsstunden nicht so unbeschadet überstehen.

Miyai, ein zarter junger Mann mit weißer Haut und langen blonden Haaren verbrachte seine Zeit eingeschnürt  
wie ein menschlicher Rollschinken, er war der Herr der Seile, erduldete Bondage, insbesondere japanisches,  
und er schaffte es beinahe jedes mal doch auch seinen Genuss daraus zu ziehen.

Kiichi, ein erwachsener, äußerst gepflegter, hübscher Herr, hielt mit seinem Kunden ein gesittetes Gespräch  
bei einem Sake und einigen kleinen Häppchen. Für die etwas modernere Note war er die Illusion eines perfekten  
Geschäftsmannes, der sich von Kunden in seiner noblen, makellosen Aura mit etwas Widerstand immer wieder  
zu Unsäglichkeiten verführen ließ.

Ginchou, der jetzt im Management beschäftigt war, und den Touen wegen seiner Einführungszeit fragen sollte,  
war vor Yagarasu die Nummer eins gewesen, ein sanfter Mann mit weichem hellen Haar und ehrlichem Lachen.  
Er war der Bruder des Besitzers, und nun in Partnerschaft mit seinem früheren Patron, einem aufrechten, guten  
Mann namens Souichi.

Während Touen durch die Gänge ging fragte er sich welchem Host er vertrauen konnte um seine Unschuld  
an ihn aufzugeben, und alle seine Gedanken fanden zu seinem väterlichen Patron zurück wie Eisenspäne zu  
einem Magneten-... er war der Mann dem er am tiefsten vertraute, den er am ehrlichsten liebte, der erste, der einzige.  
Aber er war sein Ziehvater. Es gab nicht die geringste Chance, dass er ihn auch auf diese Weise lieben konnte.

 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

“Warst du überhaupt schon einmal nackt?”, fragte Aisen, ein zarter, nicht besonders großer, hellhäutiger Hustler,  
der mit großen, erkundigenden Augen, an deren Rändern noch starke Schminke hing, zu ihm aufsah, und sich  
einen weiteren Löffel Ochazuke in den Mund schob.  
“Ich meine-... vor Publikum?“

Touen war dem Abendessen mit seinem Patron, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wieder einmal voller Schuldgefühle  
und mit jämmerlichem Liebeskummer entflohen, und saß bei den beiden Vertretern ihres Stockwerks, die  
Sobui scherzhaft als die denkbar schlechteste Gesellschaft überhaupt bezeichnet hätte, hinten in Yagarasus  
Privatbereichen auf dem Balkon.

Hier war es schon schattig, und Touen spürte den bohrenden Blick Yagarasus in der Seite, der mit spöttischem  
Kräuseln des Mundwinkels und einem zum Körper gezogenen Bein, an die Holzwand gelehnt, eine Schale Reis  
mit Lachsflocken aß, und zog unbehaglich, und mit plötzlicher tiefer Scham eine Schulter nach oben,  
brummte etwas abweisendes dabei.

“Ah, Yaga-chan, er wird rot...!”, Aisen lachte hell und belustigt, und hob von seiner Bauchlage auf dem Boden  
eine schmale Hand, um sie ihrem Jüngsten aufs Knie zu patschen.  
“So ein niedliches Haustier... du könntest bei uns bleiben, was meinst du, Tou-rin? Wir werden uns gut  
um dich kümmern, Yaga-chan und ich... stimmts nicht..?”  
Er ruckte mit dem Kopf zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinüber, der großmütig nickte.

“Touen“, verkündete er feierlich, “...als Nummer eins des Hauses erlaube ich dir mein großes Bad zu benutzen...  
wenn du dabei vollkommen nackt bist, und meine erlauchte Gesellschaft nicht scheust.”, er öffnete  
provozierend den Mund und züngelte spaßhaft zu ihm hinüber.

“Danke”, seufzte Touen mit etwas rauer Stimme und auf das Essenstablett vor sich gehefteten Augen,  
“Du hast schon mal so was angeboten, ich glaube lieber nicht...” 

 

Touen kannte die Jungen schon lange, und hatte Yagarasu schon gekannt als Ginchou vor ihm noch Nummer  
eins gewesen war. Früher hatte er Angst vor ihm gehabt, Respekt hatte er immer noch. Er würde nicht ihn wählen,  
für seine erste Einführung, soviel stand fest, aber er mochte ihn als Bekannten.

“Iss etwas, Schätzchen. Du bist ja ganz blass”, betonte der kindliche Aisen, und kippte ihrem Jüngsten  
noch einen Löffel Reis und etwas eingelegtes Gemüse in seine Schale. Yagarasu bekam alle möglichen  
Köstlichkeiten, er hatte mehr als genug davon und war großzügig in seiner Gastfreundschaft. Es lohnte  
sich immer, hierher zu kommen. Sobui war noch am Arbeiten.  
“Junge Leute müssen essen, stimmt das nicht..? Oder bist du zu dick?”

Yagarasu machte eine Bewegung mit seinen Stäbchen auf Touen hin.

“Zeig deinen Bauch her.”, befahl er.

Irritiert zog Touen den Yukata etwas beiseite, und beide Jungen verlangten mehr zu sehen.  
Schließlich hatte er die Gegend um den Bauchnabel völlig entblößt, und saß in seinen weißen Boxershorts  
mit den feinen, dunkelroten Längsstreifen auf den abendkühlen Holzbalken, gemustert von zwei erfahrenen  
Prostituierten.

“Kunden stehen auf Babyspeck”, war der schulterzuckende Kommentar des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er sich  
vorbeugte um die letzte frittierte Garnele zu erwischen.

“Du musst anfangen zu trainieren, Tou-tou.”, bemerkte Aisen grinsend und beiläufig und verstummte wieder,  
bis er seinen Reis im Mund gekaut und geschluckt hatte.  
Touen runzelte etwas die Stirn und nahm kritisch eine Hautfalte seiner Seite zwischen die Finger.  
Er fand sich recht normal für sein Alter..?

 

“Was ist mit dir eigentlich, Aisen?”, wollte Yagarasu wissen, ohne aufzusehen. “Schonkost?”

“Hmmja, mir ging es heute morgen nicht gut, ich musste zu Ryou und hab einen Einlauf bekommen,  
er meint bis mein Magen wieder gut ist soll ich nur leicht essen...”

Touen blinzelte und errötete angewidert über zu viel Information, Yagarasu öffnete nur ein Auge etwas  
und kaute unbeeindruckt weiter.  
“Kannst du arbeiten...?”

“Was, natürlich kann ich arbeiten!”, der Kleinere strahlte gewinnend, “Ein paar Bauchkrämpfe sind doch  
kein Grund krank zu machen...!”  
“Sag das nicht so daher! Am Ende steckst du noch Kunden an!”

Touen nahm sich nachdenklich noch mehr eingelegte Lotuswurzel und dachte mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch  
an das naherückende Datum. Nicht nur musste er bis in zwei Wochen einem seiner Bekannten seinen Körper  
anvertrauen... davor hatte er auch einen Termin bei Ryou, dem Mediziner des Pavilions, und sicherlich alle  
möglichen Untersuchungen die er nicht mochte. Er rümpfte die Nase. Noch ein Punkt auf den er beim  
erwachsen werden auch hätte verzichten können.

“Tou-chan.”, bemerkte Aisen sachlich von der Seite und schwenkte auf dem Bauch etwas mit dem Becken  
hin und her, “Du solltest anfangen, mehr nackt zu sein. Auch vor uns zum Beispiel. Das wird dir bestimmt  
helfen ein bisschen Angst abzubauen.”

“Und vielleicht gibt es mehr Selbstbewusstsein mit deinem Körper”, ergänzte Yagarasu, den Kopf schieflegend  
und mit kritischem Blick.  
“Ich glaube ich habe noch nie einen wirklich guten Blick auf deinen Po gehabt...”, sein Gesicht verzog sich  
wieder zu einem verschlagenen, spaßhaften Grinsen.

“Danke, nein”, wehrte Touen leicht energisch ab und spürte seine Ohren rot werden. Er mochte die Gesellschaft  
von Aisen und Yagarasu, und zu wissen was sie taten machte ihm nichts aus- alle seine Freunde arbeiteten  
mit ihrem Körper- aber in solchen Themen fühlte er sich im Moment doch zu empfindlich und zu nervös.  
“Das kommt noch früh genug... und ich kann mich nicht ausziehen, ich-... habe mich noch nicht richtig rasiert..!”

“Aw.”, Yagarasus Grinsen wurde breit. “Ich will deine Häarchen sehen, Tou-chan, sei doch nicht schüchtern  
und zeig dich deinen Freunden...”

Aisen lachte vergnügt.  
“Mach ihm keine Angst, Yaga-pon... er zittert doch schon wie ein kleines Vögelchen..!”  
“Oh...”, der Dunkelhaarige grinste entschuldigend, “Touen, wir zeigen dir gern wie man sich rasiert...”  
“Das musst du lernen”, Aisen zuckte zu belehrendem Ton die Schultern.  
“Harasaki kann das nicht immer für dich erledigen, kleiner Prinz”, setzte Yagarasu neckend noch eines darauf.

Das war hörbar freundlich gemeint gewesen, für den Moment aber einfach zuviel.

Verunsichert und merkwürdig verletzt schob Touen seine Schüssel von sich, murmelte mit einer schnellen  
Verbeugung “Danke für das Essen” und floh hinaus. Es konnte nicht einmal genau erklären warum, es war  
nicht so dass er sonst so empfindlich war- in letzter Zeit aber lagen seine Nerven blank, und Kleinigkeiten  
brachten ihn aus der Fassung. Er ging in raschen Schritten und die nackten Füße auf dem Holzfußboden  
sorgten für dumpfe Geräusche.  
Erst als er aus Yagarasus Bereich weit fort war, und durch den allbekannten und überall gleich aussehenden  
Flur lief, konnte er etwas aufatmen. Hier war es hell von vielen Lampions und verdeckten Lichtern an der  
Decke, links und rechts war der Gang verkleidet mit papierversteckten Wänden und dünnen Bambusmatten.

Jemand mit einem Stapel von Kissen auf dem Arm lief eilig an ihm vorbei. “Touen! Harasaki sucht dich..!”,  
rief er hinter sich, und der Junge nickte wie betäubt, ging aber einfach weiter und überlegte verbissen,  
wo er sich denn verkriechen konnte- er lief in die Toiletten um sich dort einzuschließen, und versuchte  
ein paar Minuten schwer atmend sein aufgewühltes Inneres dort zu beruhigen, bis irgendein Mensch  
aus dem Arbeiterkreis den Raum betrat und ein paar Türen weiter offensichtlich eine Magenverstimmung  
aussaß-... Touen zog den Yukata um sich enger und lief, immer noch barfuß, hinaus. Mittlerweile waren  
wieder einige Kunden unterwegs, er passte auf, niemandem unter die Augen zu treten und nahm den uralten  
Bedienstetenaufzug beim zweiten Treppenhaus.

Einmal war ihm so als hätte er entfernt Harasakis Stimme gehört, wie sie seinen Namen rief, aber er flüchtete  
vor ihm. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Er ging nach oben...

Ganz oben... dort, wo Ginchou sein Büro hatte. Hoffentlich war er noch da.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Im Flur des Managements war es atemlos still.  
Man hätte sicherlich jede Stecknadel fallen hören. Er war erst einmal hier oben gewesen und ging vorsichtig,  
schlich auf Zehenspitzen um nur keinen unnötigen Laut zu machen und niemanden zu stören. Es roch nach  
Druckerfarbe und Papier.  
Atemlos ging er an den Türen vorbei, versuchte die Zeichen zu entziffern. Saitou..? Nein... eine Tür weiter...  
Ginchou- das war es... er wollte soeben klopfen, als die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde und ein großer Mann  
in ihn hinein lief, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

“Entschuldigung!”  
Touen wich zurück. Im einen Moment war sein Gesicht noch direkt an einer festen Brust gewesen, in frisch  
gewaschenem, weißen Hemdstoff der nach Seife roch und nach dezentem Männerparfüm. Im nächsten Moment  
blinzelte er hoch in dunkle Augen.

Es war Kiichi, der einen Schritt zur Seite machte und lautlos weiterschritt ohne sich an ihm zu stören.  
Touen konnte seine Entschuldigung nicht einmal erwidern, die Sache hatte ihn so überrascht. Sein Hals war  
wie zugeschnürt.  
Es war fast merkwürdig jemanden zu sehen der im Pavilion nicht traditionelle Kleidung trug und trotzdem zum  
Personal gehörte. Der ältere Mann war groß und sehr klassisch, fast spießig, mit glatten schwarzen Haaren.  
Touen gaffte ihm in seiner korrekten, schwarzen Anzughose hinterher, wie er gelassen die Treppe nach unten nahm.

Dann erinnerte er sich an sein Anliegen und spähte in das Zimmer, dessen Tür noch immer offen stand.

Ginchou saß hinter einem kleinen, hölzernen Schreibtisch mit einer schmal gefassten, silbern gerahmten Brille  
auf der Nase und hochgesteckten Haaren, und schien zu arbeiten. Mit ernstem Gesicht nahm er einzelne Blätter  
Papier von einem Stapel, um sie auszufüllen und auf einen anderen Stapel umzuschichten.

Schüchtern trat Touen einen Schritt in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

 

Es war ganz still hier.  
Nur das Kratzen des Füllers über Zellstoff, Atmen- sonst nichts.  
Touen blickte scheu nach rechts zu einem Schrank voller Ordner, und nach links, zu einem weiteren Möbelstück,  
auf dem verschiedene Topfpflanzen standen, zusammen mit einer metallenen Gießkanne.

Links vor Ginchou stand ein kleines Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee, einer Kanne zum Nachschenken. Es roch ein wenig  
muffig durch all das schwere Papier, aber trotzdem schien von dem Mann am Schreibtisch ein leichter, frühlingshafter  
Duft auszugehen.  
Touen schnupperte etwas. Das Parfüm gefiel ihm wirklich sehr gut. Frisch und ein bisschen blumig, aber nicht  
unmännlich... Ginchou war für ihn immer vollkommen unerreichbar gewesen. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal gesehen  
aber nie selbst mit ihm gesprochen. Kleine Helfer wie er hatten einfach keinen Grund gehabt, an den begehrtesten  
Host im ganzen Haus heranzukommen.

“Touen.”, sprach der Mann am Schreibtisch plötzlich und sah auf.  
“Ja”

Touen verbeugte sich schnell und tief, “Entschuldigung!”  
“Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen... komm doch zu mir und setz dich... trinkst du einen Tee?”

Touen richtete sich wieder auf und schluckte unsicher. Ihm war vage bewusst wie er wieder nervös mit seinen  
Fingern an seiner Kleidung spielte und die Schultern hoch zog. Die Stimme des anderen war weich und  
vollkommen selbstverständlich.  
Dass der unerreichte Held des Pavilions ihn mit so offenen Armen in seiner Gegenwart willkommen hieß,  
war ein kleiner Schock. Kein unangenehmer. Aber er spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als er näher trat und  
sich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl gegenüber des Schreibtisches setzte.  
Sicher, er aß oft mit Aisen und Yagarasu. Yagarasu hatte den höchste Rang unter den Hosts, aber das war  
etwas ganz anderes. Er hatte ihn schon gekannt bevor er Nummer eins geworden war. Und Yagarasu hatte  
nicht diese... Ausstrahlung. Scheu sah er auf und spähte etwas unter hellen Haarsträhnen hervor auf den  
älteren Mann, der lächelte und die Ärmel seines Yukatas zurückschlug, um eine unbenutzte Teeschale vor  
sich zu stellen und ihm in einer Selbstverständlichkeit Tee zu servieren wie er es früher sicherlich auch bei  
seinen Kunden so oft getan hatte.

Touen starrte auf die schmalen Finger, die ruhigen, eleganten Bewegungen und fühlte sich wie ein ganz  
fürchterlich dummer Bauerntrampel.

“Es... tut mir schrecklich leid ihre Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, Ginchou-sama”, presste er etwas atemlos hervor.  
“Oh, nicht doch..!”, summte der Ältere und schob ihm seine Teeschale hin, “Die Arbeit hier ist so schrecklich  
eintönig manchmal. Ich bin zwar dankbar dafür, aber ab und zu ist es sehr erleichternd sich wieder mit Menschen  
unterhalten zu können, also... danke dass du gekommen bist, Touen-kun.”

Touen saß sehr aufrecht und spürte wie er ein bisschen rot wurde. Er nickte schnell eine ehrfürchtige Verbeugung,  
und griff dann mit einem gemurmelten Dankeschön nach seinem Tee.  
Ginchou wartete eine Weile ab, bis Touen den ersten Schluck von seinem Tee versucht, und mit einem kleinen  
Nicken bestätigt hatte dass er gut war, bevor er weiter sprach.

“Was führt dich denn zu mir?”

 

Vieles, hätte Touen sagen können.  
Er hatte viele Probleme.

Es gab da seinen Patron den er verzweifelt liebte, von dem ihm aber ausnahmslos jeder abriet, weil er viel  
älter war und in Touen wohl einen Ersatz für seinen im Krieg getöteten leiblichen Sohn sah. Es gab die Frage  
ob er es überhaupt schaffen konnte im Pavilion zu bleiben, oder ob er lernen konnte, Patron zu werden.  
Es gab die Frage, ob er Chancen hatte als Hustler, und ob sie ihn überhaupt wollten, oder ob er nach viel Arbeit  
doch auf der Straße landen würde- es gab die Frage wie Ginchou selbst es geschafft hatte so gut zu werden,  
wie man Kunden immer so ruhig und freundlich empfangen konnte, was passierte wenn man bei der Arbeit  
an seine Grenzen stieß, wie er trainieren konnte, was er am besten verkörpern sollte, wen er wählen konnte  
für seine Einführung, ob ein Einlauf weh tat, und was Ryou sonst noch alles mit ihm vor hatte, was passierte  
wenn ihm alles viel zu viel wurde und er vor lauter Angst und Stress und lastendem Erwartungsdruck eine  
steigende Vorlockung fühlte, weg zu laufen, irgendwo hin wo er nicht erwachsen werden musste, wo ihm nicht  
weh getan werden musste, wo er einfach nur leben konnte, ohne Verantwortung, ohne Entscheidungen,  
einfach nur so...

Touen räusperte sich ein bisschen.

“In zwei Wochen werde ich achtzehn...”, begann er mit belegter Stimme, “Und Sobui meint-... das heißt,  
ich dachte-... Yagarasu hat gesagt-...”  
Die Worte schienen wie aus seinem Kopf gesogen, und er klammerte sich an die Schale Tee vor ihm und  
hoffte auf etwas das ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Warum war er noch einmal her gekommen?

Ginchou lächelte gewinnend, und goß sich selbst eine Schale Tee ein.  
“Hast du schon eine Idee für die Feier gehabt?”

 

Touen starrte ihn an. Er war völlig aus dem Konzept gerissen.  
“Was? Nein...”, antwortete er dann wesentlich ruhiger, aber sehr verdattert, “Was für eine Feier denn?”  
“Deine Geburtstagsfeier natürlich!”, Ginchou legte den Kopf schief, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust,  
“Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich eingeladen wäre. Souichi sicher auch. Gibst du eine Party im unteren Stock?  
Hmm, natürlich müssen wir das mit Saitou besprechen.”

“Ich.”, Touen schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, “Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht!”

“Ja, siehst du?”, Ginchou angelte nach einem frischen Blatt Papier und seinem Stift, schob den Tee beiseite  
und rückte lächelnd seine Brille zurecht, “Deshalb ist es gut dass du hergekommen bist. Du möchtest doch  
deine Freunde einladen, mit dir deinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Oder nicht?”

Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte Touen nie über eine Feier nachgedacht.  
Sein achtzehnter Geburtstag hatte so lange dunkle Schatten voraus geworfen, dass ihm schon ganz kalt im  
Magen geworden war, wenn er nur daran gedacht hatte. Er verband keine Party damit. Es war das Datum an  
dem er erwachsen werden musste.  
Das war doch schlimm! Und es war viel wichtiger-... es hatte seinen Kopf so ausgefüllt, dass vor lauter  
Zukunftsängsten überhaupt kein Platz für möglichen Spaß mehr gewesen war.

Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte...

“Ja!”, erwiderte er, und sah Ginchou direkt in die Augen, “Ja, natürlich..! Das möchte ich!”

“Wie schön”, Ginchou zog zufrieden einen Strich auf dem Blatt und schrieb eine Überschrift.  
“Ich helfe natürlich dabei. Wir brauchen ein bisschen organisatorische Unterstützung. Schließlich sind  
viele Räume besetzt... was zur ersten Frage führt: wo möchtest du feiern?”

“Ich weiß nicht-... im Garten vielleicht?”  
Jetzt war Touen wirklich am überlegen. Er schob eine Hand in das kurze blonde Haar und zog die Nase kraus.  
Ob der Garten für so etwas taugte? Der war doch viel zu kunstvoll hergerichtet...

“Im Erdgeschoß, hinter der Wäscherei gibt es einen kleinen Vorplatz der überdacht ist.”, meinte Ginchou,  
“Dort gibt es auch ein Stück Garten das offener ist- an der Seite ist alles so eng bepflanzt, aber hinter dem  
Gebäude könnte man ein paar Tische und Bänke unterbringen...”  
“Toll!”, Touen war mit einem Mal recht angetan von der Idee, “Aber was ist mit dem Essen, ich-... hab kein  
Geld um etwas vorzubereiten..!”  
“Das geht natürlich aufs Haus”, entschied Ginchou großzügig, “Jeder Patron von jedem Freund den du  
einlädst, soll etwas größeres dazu beitragen, statt dem normalen Abendessen... Ich könnte die Getränke  
bereitstellen... ”  
“Genau...! Oh, aber die meisten werden keine Zeit haben.”  
“Wenn du jetzt schon planst und ihnen Bescheid sagst, können sicher viele ihre Termine so legen dass  
sie zumindest eine Zeit lang dabei sein können.”  
“Richtig. Aber was-...”  
“Man könnte einen von den Aufenthaltsräumen der Mitarbeiter unten nutzen und eine Karaoke- Anlage  
dort installieren.”

“Das wäre toll”, Touen saß mit glänzenden Augen vor seinem Idol und sackte seufzend etwas in seinen  
Stuhl zurück, während der andere letzte Notizen machte.

“Ach Ginchou-sama, eigentlich wollte ich sie sprechen wegen meiner Arbeit...”, gab er zu.  
“Was ist denn damit?”

“Nunja, ich möchte im Pavilion bleiben...”

Ginchou legte seinen Stift auf die Seite, faltete das beschriebene Blatt und sah mit forschendem, nachdenklichem  
Blick in Touens Gesicht.

 

“Bist du dir sicher?”  
“Natürlich weiß ich nicht was auf mich zukommt-... wie sollte ich auch? Aber ich will es versuchen... ich werde  
mein Bestes geben. Alle meine Freunde sind hier, Harasaki hat Glück eine Arbeit hier gefunden zu haben,  
es ist mein Zuhause, ich mag es, ich möchte hier bleiben und arbeiten.”

Ginchou sah ihm aufmerksam in die Augen.  
“Dann steht es also fest?”  
“Ja.”, Touen neigte den Kopf ein bisschen.

“Ich weiß ungefähr was ich tun muss. Ich weiß noch nicht wen ich als ersten Partner wählen soll...  
darüber nachzudenken... das ist mir ein bisschen peinlich...”  
Ginchou beugte sich etwas nach vorn.

“Was ist dir denn am wichtigsten?”  
“Naja, er soll... lieb sein. Und-... notfalls auch zwischendurch etwas warten. Und erfahren sein. Und-... lieb...”

Ginchou lächelte.  
“Ich glaube du musst keine Angst haben, hier nicht den richtigen zu finden, egal für wen du dich entscheidest.”,  
meinte er dann, und fügte im Flüsterton an:

“Die Jungen hier sind alle sehr lieb, und jeder weiß doch wie es ist, aufgeregt zu sein und ein bisschen Angst  
zu haben, am Anfang. Jeder hier war schon in deiner Lage. Es muss dir also überhaupt nichts peinlich sein...”

Touen spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden und er nickte mit starrem Blick auf den Tisch. Es war kein Wunder  
dass jeder der Hustler meinte ihm gut zureden zu müssen. Er war ja auch dankbar dafür. Aber es war so leicht  
das zu sagen, wenn man alles gewöhnt war.  
Er wusste inzwischen vom Kopf her sehr gut, dass es ihm nicht peinlich sein musste.

Das änderte aber leider überhaupt nichts daran, dass es ihm trotzdem nun einmal unangenehm war,  
und sicher noch eine gute Weile bleiben würde, bis er das Gröbste hinter sich hatte...

“Danke, Ginchou- sama.”, sagte er, sich verbeugend.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

 

Ryous Praxis war ein Zimmer wie jedes andere.

Tatami auf dem größten Teil des Bodens, die Wände von traditionellen Papier- und Holzkonstruktionen verkleidet,  
einen Unterschied machten der gynäkologische Stuhl in der hinteren, linken Ecke, die professionelle, graue  
Arztliege an der Wand, das sichtbare Waschbecken, und die weißen Schränke voller Instrumente und Medikamente.  
Und ein kleiner weißer Schreibtisch, mit einem Stuhl davor und einem dahinter. Das faszinierendste an Ryous  
Zimmer war aber das halb in die Wand eingelassene, riesige Aquarium an einer Seite, das weißen Sand,  
dunkelgrüne Wasserpflanzen, und glänzende Goldfische beherbergte, deren rundliche Körper sogar noch  
größer waren als Touens Hand.

Während Ryou seine Aufzeichnungen vervollständigte, saß Touen vor dem Aquarium, hielt den riesigen  
Fischen seinen Finger hin und hoffte sie dazu bringen zu können ihm nachzuschwimmen.

 

Er hatte entschieden, sich auf eigene Faust mit Ryou bekannt zu machen und ein bisschen an ihn zu gewöhnen.  
Der Ältere hatte nichts gegen das Vorhaben, und ließ Touen in seinem Zimmer bleiben so lange er mochte- und  
so lange keine Notfälle anstanden, was hier glücklicherweise so gut wie nie vorkam.

Ryou war im Grunde auch ein Hustler, er hatte früher Kunden angenommen und tat es jetzt noch, wenn auch  
sehr selten. Seine Hauptarbeit bestand darin, für die medizinische Versorgung seiner Kollegen Rechnung zu tragen.

Er hatte Medizin studiert, und arbeitete jetzt im Pavilion, ganz einfach der besseren Versorgung wegen.

Die Vorraussetzungen für Ärzte waren draußen miserabel, und in Krankenhäusern nur unwesentlich besser.  
Das Gesundheitssystem war schlecht, die meisten Menschen hatten kaum Geld für Behandlungen, die Ärzte  
hatten kaum Geld für Instrumente und Medizin, einige wenige die gut verdienten waren von wohlhabenden  
Menschen vollkommen in Beschlag genommen und arbeiteten privat.  
Ryou arbeitete hier, weil es bessere Arbeitsbedingungen und bessere Bezahlung gab als in jedem  
Krankenhaus, ohne dass er nur für Reiche zuständig war.

Er war Anfang dreißig. Seine längeren, hellen, aber ordentlichen Haare und die Brille gehörten zu seinen  
Markenzeichen. Wie Kiichi war er einer der älteren Hosts.

 

“Magst du sie?”, fragte er in diesem Moment, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen, und Touen zuckte etwas  
zusammen, warf den Kopf herum um zu ihm hinüber sehen zu können. Er saß etwas ungelenk auf dem Hocker,  
ein Bein angezogen mit der Fußsohle auf der Sitzfläche, ein Arm darum, die andere Hand am Glas des großen Beckens.

“Uhm... sie sind schön.”, erwiderte er. Seine Augen folgten beruhigt wieder den eleganten Bewegungen der Fische.

“Es ist wirklich ein Glück sie hier zu haben. Wenn man gestresst ist und einen Blick in das Aquarium wirft,  
ist es wunderbar beruhigend.”  
“Hm...”

“Harasaki meinte zu mir, ihr würdet uns vielleicht bald verlassen?”

 

Das allerdings traf Touen unerwartet.  
Er nahm den Finger von der Scheibe und wandte sich irritiert zu Ryou um.

 

“Was? Nein..! Wann hat er denn so was erzählt..?”  
“Oh...”, der Arzt sah auf und rückte etwas an seiner Brille, “Erst gestern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere..?  
Er meinte er wollte nicht dass du dich so unter Druck setzt... er wüsste vielleicht eine Alternativmöglichkeit,  
wo ihr unterkommen und er Arbeit finden könnte... hat er das nicht mit dir besprochen?”

Er wandte den Blick wieder ab und schrieb weiter, ignorierend dass Touen von seinem Hocker heruntergestiegen  
war und zögerlich durch den Raum auf den Schreibtisch zuschlenderte.

“Er meinte er spürt dass du Angst hast den Pavilion zu verlassen und ihm zur Last zu fallen, deshalb zwingst  
du dich zu der Idee Hustler werden zu müssen... er meinte du wärst ein tapferer Junge, und er hat Respekt  
vor der Arbeit, aber es würde ihm in der Seele weh tun wenn du deinen jungen Körper Nacht für Nacht  
fremden Männern anvertrauen müsstest...”

Touen spürte sich plötzlich mit einem unguten Aufwallen von Gefühlen konfrontiert.

Er fand den Stuhl vor Ryous Schreibtisch und ließ sich hineinsacken. Plötzlich war alles in ihm wieder in Aufruhr.  
Gar nichts war mehr klar, so wie er sich das die letzten Wochen und Monate in schlaflosen Nächten fein  
säuberlich überlegt hatte, gar nichts war mehr gut und harmonisch, er fühlte sich klein und verletzlich und elend.  
Einerseits war er schrecklich wütend auf Harasaki.  
Warum mischte er sich so ein wenn er ihm doch keinen wirklichen Trost geben konnte?  
Andererseits fühlte er einen überwältigenden Wunsch seinen Patron zu suchen, sich ihm in den Arm zu werfen  
und wieder wie früher zu weinen, sich von ihm über den Kopf streicheln zu lassen, seine Stimme zu hören.

Er fluchte leise. 

 

“Wann kannst du mich untersuchen?”, fragte er scheinbar zusammenhangslos.

Ryou sah verwundert auf, strich sich mit der Hand einige Haarsträhnen von der Schläfe nach hinten und meinte:

“Nunja. Ich denke ihr solltet das vorher klären. Es gibt keinen Grund dich so umfassend zu untersuchen wenn  
du nicht hier bleibst.”

“Es gibt keinen Grund nicht hier zu bleiben.”, Touen sah ihn nicht an, seine Kiefermuskeln waren sichtlich  
verkrampft aber er presste entschlossen die Worte hervor.  
“Wenn ich 18 werde kann ich selbst entscheiden wo ich arbeiten möchte, ist es nicht so?”

“Junge...”, Ryou nahm seine Brille ab, rieb sich über die Augen und schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick,  
bevor er die Gläser wieder aufsetzte, “Spiel nicht so leichtfertig mit dem Gedanken. Es ist nicht so nett und  
einfach wie es vielleicht aussieht. Yagarasu, Aisen, alle anderen sind hier weil sie nichts anderes haben.  
Es war die letzte Möglichkeit. Du hast jemanden der dich wirklich gern hat...”

“Sprich nicht so abfällig davon.”  
Touens Kopf war gebeugt, aber er weigerte sich starr Ryous Worte sinken zu lassen, zu sehr hatte er das  
Thema schon abgewägt.

“Sprich nicht davon als wäre es schlecht und schmutzig. Sobui und Aisen und die anderen arbeiten hart und geben  
ihr Bestes! Der Pavilion sorgt für uns alle! Es ist ein Job, und außerdem selbstlos und bewundernswert  
Zuneigung und seinen Körper an Männer zu leihen die eine Flucht aus ihrem Alltag brauchen!  
Wir brauchen alle manchmal eine Flucht aus dem Alltag, ist es nicht so!”

Ryou fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger eine Augenbraue nach und sah milde überrascht auf den plötzlich so  
energischen Jungen vor ihm.  
“Du hast ja schon Recht...”, meinte er ruhiger, “Was ich sagen wollte... überleg es dir gut. Du musst nicht hier bleiben-...”

“Ich will hier bleiben!”, Touen riss den Kopf hoch und vergaß in seiner Verzweiflung jegliche Anstandsformeln,  
“Und ich habe es mir überlegt! Tut nicht alle so als wäre ich das arme Opfer das gerettet werden muss!  
Ich versuche nur zu entscheiden was das Beste für uns beide ist! Harasaki will mich mein Leben lang nur als Ersatz  
für seinen bescheuerten Sohn, ist das besser? Wenn ich mit ihm wegziehe und alle meine Freunde zurück lasse  
und er meine Gefühle doch sowieso niemals erwidert, wie viel glücklicher bin ich dann wohl damit?!  
Ihr meint ihr wisst alles so viel besser weil ihr älter seid, aber ihr habt doch keine Ahnung davon was eigentlich  
das Problem ist!”

Sein zorniger Blick traf Ryous überraschte Augen, und auf einmal sackte sein Mut in sich zusammen.  
Erschrocken über sich selbst duckte Touen sich unter dem Blick des Älteren weg, kniff die Lippen zusammen  
während er wieder einmal aus dem Zimmer flüchtete, und kämpfte die Tränen zurück.  
Wenn er so weiter machte, würden ihm bald die letzten Rückzugsorte ausgehen...

Dabei fühlte er sich jetzt doch schon wie mit dem Rücken zur Wand..! Verfluchter Harasaki!  
Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

 

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

 

Touen saß mit einem dicken Trost- Daifuku aus der Küche am Koiteich und schluckte seine aufgewühlten  
Gefühle mit Reismehlteig und süßem Bohnenmus hinunter. Den ein oder anderen Fetzen fütterte er den großen,  
glänzenden Fischen, die sich mit neugierigen, runden Augen und großen, offenen Mündern schmatzend am  
Ufer tummelten.  
Er hatte sich auf einen Platz unter den Zwergahorn verkrochen und hatte in mehrerer Hinsicht ein schlechtes  
Gewissen. Einerseits arbeiteten alle anderen, nur er natürlich nicht. Dann versuchte er schon wieder vor seinen  
Problemen davon zu laufen, nur weil ihm alles zuviel wurde. Außerdem verhielt er sich überhaupt gar nicht erwachsen,  
sondern kindisch und unverschämt, was seinem Ziel, möglichst schnell in seinem sozialen Stand aufzusteigen  
und bald in den Kreis der Erwachsenen aufgenommen zu werden, nicht entgegen kam. Zuletzt wurde sein Yukata  
schmutzig. Und er würde sich bei Ryou entschuldigen müssen.

Oh je.

Dabei hatte er vorgehabt sich mit ihm gut zu stellen, bevor er sich vor ihm auszog.  
Hoffentlich war Ryou nicht all zu böse.

 

Touen hörte Schritte auf dem Kiesweg, und als er sich umdrehte und sich widerwillig, seine Knie abklopfend,  
erhob, schob er sich den letzten Bissen zwischen die Zähne und zog trotzig den Kopf ein, im Verdacht dass es  
jemand sein würde der ihn holen kam und nur darauf wartete ihn ordentlich auszuschimpfen.

Aber weit gefehlt.  
Auf dem geschlängelten Kiesweg ging ein Mann mit langer Pfeife, der gar nicht sonderlich gelassen, eher  
nervös an ihr zog und weiße Rauchschwaden paffte. Er sah aus wie ein Lehrer. Graue Schläfen, eine Brille,  
ein abgekämpftes Gesicht, freundliche Falten um die jetzt verwirrt und ratlos blickenden Augen.  
Touen schien er noch nicht entdeckt zu haben, seine Schritte führten ihn immer einen Meter nach vorn,  
wieder einen zurück, und das ganze noch einmal.  
Ein Kunde.

Touen wischte sich den Mund, hoffte dass er kein Mehl mehr an der Nase hatte, und nahm sich dann ein Herz,  
weil der Herr etwas schiffbrüchig wirkte.

“Entschuldigung”, machte er halblaut auf sich aufmerksam und suchte seinen Weg zurück über die großen,  
glatten Steine bis zur Holzplattform am Wasser. “Suchen sie jemanden?”

Der Herr zuckte zusammen und nahm ihn ins Visier.  
Er schien leicht verstört über seinen Anblick, musterte ihn aber nach dem ersten Schrecken sehr eingehend.  
Sein Blick glitt an Touen entlang. Der bemerkte, dass sein Yukata durch das ganze Versteckspielchen locker  
geworden war, und er zog den Stoff leicht verlegen über die Brust etwas fester, band den Gürtel nach um  
nicht zu viel Haut zu zeigen.

“Sind sie ein Kunde?”, fragte er nach.

Der Blick des Mannes schwankte zwischen Misstrauen und distanzierter Neugierde.  
“Wer bist du?”, verlangte er kühl zu wissen.  
“Mein Name ist Touen. Suchen sie etwas?”

Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass Kunden allein, ohne eine Begleitung über das Anwesen irrten.  
Touen war entschlossen die Sache aufzuklären, er fühlte sich hier zuhause. Der Garten war oft genug ein  
Erholungsort für die Jungen.

 

Der Fremde schwieg einen Moment, und paffte zur Ablenkung seine Pfeife. Seine Stimme klang etwas  
angestrengt. Vielleicht eine leichte Erkältung.  
Er räusperte sich bevor er sprach.

“Nein... danke. Gehörst du hier zum... Etablissement?”  
Touen nickte trotz der merkwürdig ablehnenden Tonlage und erwiderte einen abschätzenden Blick.  
“Zu wem wollten sie denn?”

“Zu niemandem.”

Das war allerdings mehr als ungewöhnlich. Touen blinzelte verdutzt.  
“Warum sind sie dann hier?”, fragte er ahnungslos, und setzte, Geschäftssinn im Hinterkopf, anbietend hinzu:  
“Es gibt sehr nette Jungen hier... man wird sich sehr gut um sie kümmern. Warum gehen sie nicht hinein?  
Wenn sie sich nicht vorher angemeldet haben können sie mit Saitou reden. Er organisiert das meiste und  
teilt Kunden zu...”

Der Mann warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Ein Teil der Ablehnung schien inzwischen zu Traurigkeit  
zerfallen zu sein. Allerdings trat er nach kurzem Zögern auch näher zu ihm. Touen beobachtete wie er seine Hand  
etwas hob, und nachdenklich den Ärmel seines Yukatas berührte.  
Er spürte wie etwas in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln und zu prickeln begann, als der Daumen des Mannes langsam  
und wie träumend über den Stoff kreiste.

Eine frische Briese kam im Garten auf, brachte die Büsche und Zierbäume zum kräftigen Rauschen und oben  
auf den Balkonen einzelne Windspiele zum klingen. Touen sah ein wenig verwirrt in die graubraunen Augen  
des Mannes. “Wirst du hier sein?”, hörte er ihn fragen.

Touen nickte in seiner Unsicherheit, und spürte die kalten Finger des Mannes an seiner Wange, bevor der ihn  
mit einem Lächeln bedachte, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. “Ich werde nach dir fragen.”, flüsterte er.

Damit wandte der Mann sich ab, warf einen letzten gehetzten Blick zu den Balkonen des großen Gebäudes hinauf,  
und einen in Richtung der Straße, und ging mit schnellen, steifen Schritten über den Kiesweg in Richtung  
Haupteingang hinaus.

Touen fasste mit feuchten Fingern in den Stoff seiner Kleidung und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Wackelig atmete er aus. Er spürte wie sein Herz raste, was nichts damit zu tun hatte dass er nur mit dem Fremden  
gesprochen hatte- normalerweise war er nicht so scheu und nervös. Es war die Tatsache dass der Mann ihn für  
einen ausgebildeten Hustler gehalten, und beim nächsten Mal womöglich wirklich nach ihm fragen wollte um-...

Ja, um was? Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper um seine Gänsehaut wieder  
loszuwerden, und erkannte, als er die Treppen zum Obergeschoss hinauf nahm, mit leichtem Triumphgefühl,  
dass er keine Abscheu gespürt hatte. Der Mann war ihm nicht sehr sympathisch oder attraktiv vorgekommen,  
aber er hatte auch keine negativen Gefühle darüber, das einzige was ihn so aus der Bahn warf, war eine fürchterliche  
Nervosität, die ihn zwar nervte, die er aber unter den gegebenen Umständen für recht normal hielt.  
Waren das womöglich erste Anzeichen für die nötige Professionalität die er in diesem Beruf brauchen würde?  
Sein Puls pochte hart und hoch in der Brust. Zumindest fand er den Gedanken seinen Körper wirklich diesem  
Menschen zu überlassen nicht von vorn herein unüberwindbar. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, stand er der Sache  
recht indifferent entgegen. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen?  
Er hatte das Gefühl seine Hände würden zittern, so wie der Rest seines Körpers, wenn er aufhörte sich zu bewegen,  
und spürte den Drang sofort mit Sobui oder Aisen zu sprechen.

Aber ohne es zu merken steuerte er das Zimmer an, das er mit seinem älteren, väterlichen Patron teilte.  
Er schob die Tür auf, trat ein und sah Harasaki in einer Ecke sitzen, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt.

Touen erstarrte auf der Stelle und konnte die Augen nicht mehr von ihm abwenden.

 

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

 

“Ahh, Itaro”, hörte Touen die warme, freundliche Stimme seines Patrons, und der Klang ließ etwas in ihm sich  
zusammenziehen.  
“Du musst nicht weiter nach ihm suchen, ich danke dir.”

Touen kam sein eigenes Atmen in dem kleinen, stillen Zimmer sehr laut vor.  
“Du hast Itaro nach mir geschickt?”, fragte er fassungslos.

Harasaki wandte sich um, blinzelte ihn überrascht an, nahm die Brille von der Nase und war einen Moment  
sprachlos, so dass schwere Stille zwischen sie sank.

“Ich”, er räusperte sich und setzte behutsam die Gläser wieder an seinen Platz, “Touen! Nicht ganz.  
Wir haben gesprochen, er bot an dich zu schicken wenn er dich sähe”  
“Seit wann sprichst du mit Itaro?”, Touen tappte barfuß ein paar Schritte weiter ins Zimmer und zog skeptisch  
die Stirn in Falten. Itaro war Yagarasus Patron. Er war schlank, etwas älter und trug eine Brille. An dem kurzen Blick  
nach unten und dem Zucken in Harasakis Mundwinkeln sah Touen, dass der Ältere einen Kommentar über barfuß  
laufen und schmutzige Füße um Haus unterdrückte.

“Wir... haben uns im Flur getroffen.”, meinte Harasaki sanft.

Bei dieser behutsamen Stimme fühlte Touen eine unerklärliche Traurigkeit in sich hochsteigen.  
“Ah ja”, murrte er lau hervor, drehte den Kopf weg, und spürte dass Harasaki ihn ebenfalls kaum noch ansah.  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war fürchterlich chaotisch.  
Er hatte nicht ohne Grund die letzten Tage versucht, genau solche Situationen zu vermeiden.

“Komm”, meinte Harasaki schließlich sehr sanft und leise, “Bitte setz dich zu mir. Ich weiß du willst es nicht.  
Es ist alles schrecklich viel für dich, im Moment, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber bitte, lass uns einen Moment  
reden. Gib dem alten Mann eine Chance dich zu verstehen.”

Touen ließ sich gehorsam auf die Knie plumpsen, eine übliche Sitzhaltung im Haus, Schultern und Kopf hingen  
in Richtung Fußboden. Es brachte ja nichts, wo er sowieso schon hier war, sich noch weiter zu sträuben.  
Vermutlich war es besser, reinen Tisch zu machen. Er holte tief Luft, hoffte auf genug Mut und gute Argumente,  
und versuchte es kurz und schmerzlos.

“Ich werde hier bleiben.”, stellte er fest, “Ich habe mich entschieden. Der Pavilion ist ein Zuhause für mich.  
Ich habe hier Freunde, ich habe Essen und ein gutes Zimmer, und wenn ich gut genug sein kann,  
will ich ab meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag für all das arbeiten was ich bekomme und schon bekommen habe.  
Ich weiß dass es kein leichter Job ist, aber ich hoffe ich kann es tun. Es ist die einzige Option für mich.  
Ich werde nicht mit aufs Land gehen. Ich will dich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben, auch wenn ich...  
furchtbar traurig wäre wenn du nicht mehr hier wärst. Aber vielleicht ist es besser. Ich weiß nicht.  
Ich weiß nur ich will nicht noch mehr Unsicherheiten, ich will keine neue Gegend, neue Leute, irgendwo an  
einem neuen Ort, ich bleibe hier. Auch wenn ich dafür meinen Körper geben muss, ich will es. Ich will es!”  
Er weigerte sich, Harasaki anzusehen, er wusste dem Blick würde er kaum standhalten können.

 

“Touen”, hörte er ihn flüstern, und schloss widerspenstig die Augen.  
Nein.

Er spürte eine warme, große Hand an seiner Wange.  
Jemand der ihm über den Kopf strich.  
Jemand der ihn mit starken Armen in eine feste Umarmung zog, und automatisch schlang er ebenfalls seine  
Arme um den Brustkorb des Älteren, drückte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, spürte ein heißes Brennen hinter  
den Augenlidern, eine dicke Enge im Hals, einen schweren Druck auf seiner Brust, und er atmete tief auf.

“Schh.”, Harasaki hielt ihn im Arm, wie immer wieder, seit er ihn in den zerbombten Ruinen von Kobe gefunden  
hatte, streichelte seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken, wiegte ihn leicht, flüsterte zärtliche Belanglosigkeiten in  
sein Ohr, und die Wucht von Wärme und Mitgefühl und Verständnis war wieder einmal schwer zu bekämpfen.  
Touen spürte sich innerlich furchtbar offen vor ihm, so verletzlich, dass er sich mit beiden Armen fest an ihn  
klammerte, den Kopf vergrub und Augen und Lippen zusammenpresste, mit der stillen Bitte er möge ihm doch  
nicht weh tun, wenn er so bei ihm lag.

Harasakis Hände waren so sanft und warm und tröstend, dass er es kaum ertrug.  
Er war der Einzige der Touen so tief berühren konnte, dem er ohne zu Zögern seinen Körper anvertraut hätte,  
mit dem er ohne Angst jederzeit sein erstes Mal in Angriff genommen hätte.

Aber irgendetwas daran war wohl nicht so wie es hätte sein sollen. Vielleicht hatte Sobui Recht, und Touen  
vermischte seine Gefühle. Hatte der Krieg ihn so verwirrt? War es nicht normal, denjenigen zu lieben, der ihm  
Vater und Beschützer und Lehrer und Freund und Geliebter- alles in einem war? Musste es Unterschiede geben?  
Konnte man nicht alles was man hatte der einen Person schenken, die einem alles im Leben bedeutete?

 

“Wenn dein Entschluss wirklich feststeht”, sagte Harasaki sanft, “Dann will ich mich nicht dagegen stellen.  
Ich unterstütze dich, wenn du mich lässt... und ich hoffe das weißt du auch.”

Touen konnte für den Moment nichts antworten. Er zog seine Arme noch fester und wünschte sich er müsste  
nie wieder aus der Umarmung aufstehen und könnte einfach die Augen schließen und die Realität vergessen  
wie einen unruhigen Traum.

 

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

~*~

 

Einen Tag vor seinem Geburtstag hatte Sobui versprochen ihm zu zeigen wie man sich rasierte.  
Touen ging deshalb nach eiligem Flur putzen und kurzem in der Wäscherei aushelfen, und nach einem  
morgendlichen Ausflug zum Fischmarkt, mit seinem älteren Freund durch die noch sehr stillen und wie  
ausgestorben scheinenden Gänge des Hauses, auf dem Weg zum Bad, mit einem kleinen Holzeimer in der Hand,  
in dem Seife, Rasierpinsel, ein gebogenes, sehr scharfes Rasiermesser, drei kleinere Handrasierer, und zwei  
weiche Lappen aus weißen Frotteestoff lagen.

Sie mussten leise gehen, und Touen schlich vorsichtig auf wie so oft bloßen Füßen den Gang hinunter,  
und unterhielt sich im Flüsterton mit seinem Begleiter.  
“Das Beste ist jedenfalls Makrele, gar keine Frage.”  
“Auf keinen Fall, das Beste ist Aal! Anago!”  
“Wenn ich jemals Sushi bestellen könnte hätte ich am liebsten einen großen Topf Reis mit Makrele.  
Oder mit allem zusammen... aber hauptsächlich Makrele!”  
Sobui lachte leise. “Das heißt, du bist gierig und kannst dich nicht entscheiden”, zog er Touen auf.  
“Gar nicht wahr!”

Leise lachend und immer noch sehr behutsam, betraten sie das Gemeinschaftsbad, das Sobui sich mit  
Miyaj und Kiichi teilte. Es war blitzblank geputzt, ausreichend geräumig und weiß gekachelt.  
Leise tropfte Wasser aus einem der Wasserhähne die in geringer Höhe über dem Boden angebracht waren.  
Einige Holzbottiche standen aufgereiht an der Wand., gegenüber der in den Boden eingelassenen Badestelle  
gab es auch Duschköpfe. 

“Die anderen sind sicher noch nicht mal wach”, schmunzelte Sobui, zog seine Hausschlappen aus,  
krempelte seine weiten, hellen Hosen hoch, nahm einen Holzbottich und begann ihn an einem der  
Wasserhähne zu füllen.

“Zieh dich aus.”

Touen sah sich kurz um, fühlte nur einen leichten, unguten Druck von Nervosität im Bauch und war froh,  
dass niemand sonst im stillen, hellen Badezimmer war. Er schlüpfte rasch aus seinem T-Shirt und den lockeren  
Hosen, warf beides etwas unschlüssig erst einmal beiseite, und trat auf seinen Freund zu, der damit beschäftigt  
war mit der Hand in dem rasch in den Bottich einströmenden Wasser zu rühren.

“Geh duschen und seif dich gut ab”, meinte er schlicht, “Nach dem Baden ist es zwar besser, aber morgens  
zu baden ist ja komisch.”  
Und dann, nach dem Duschen, kam für Touen der erste Vorgeschmack vom Ernst des Lebens.

 

Es war ein komisches Gefühl nackt auf den Badezimmerfliesen zu liegen, und zuzusehen, wie Sobui seinen Schritt  
mit einem Rasierpinsel über und über mit Schaum betupfte.  
Das sachte, rhythmische Geräusch war fast hypnotisierend, aber das Gefühl in seinen empfindlichste Regionen  
war sehr seltsam... nicht gerade schmerzhaft, aber-... definitiv seltsam.

“Spreiz die Beine mehr.”, meinte der ältere Freund ruhig und konzentriert, und schob Touens Innenschenkel  
mit dem Handrücken sanft etwas nach außen, während er hinter sich nach dem Rasierer griff und der Jüngere  
sich alle Mühe gab, seiner Anweisung nachzukommen.

Touens Herz pochte etwas, aber nur weil das Ganze völlig neu für ihn war. Er war nicht erregt-... die Situation  
hatte wenig sexuelles, und die Vorstellung dass Sobui nur versuchen würde mit einer Rasierklinge die Haare  
aus seinem Schritt zu kratzen war nicht sehr romantisch. Sobui war ein vertrauter Freund und die Atmosphäre  
hatte etwas sehr sachliches.  
Trotzdem war er angespannt, sein Atem ging etwas flacher.

Neugierig sah er zu, als Sobui seine Hände noch einmal in dem Wasserbottich neben ihnen abwusch,  
und dann seine Hand mit dem Rasierer nahe von Touens Schritt am Innenschenkel absetzte. Der Jüngere  
zuckte bei dem Gefühl etwas zusammen- er war einfach noch viel zu empfindlich an diesen Stellen,  
auch wenn es nichts bedeutete.

“Versuch still zu halten”, murmelte Sobui etwas irritiert und ebenso fixiert auf seine Tätigkeit, und stetiges,  
gleichmäßiges Schaben in kurzen, vorsichtigen Strichen setzte ein.

Noch bei der ersten Berührung überkam Touen ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, so als wollte sich sein Magen  
heliumgeladen und prickelnd Richtung Kehlkopf schieben, aber bald ließ es nach, und er atmete ruhig, etwas  
wackelig aus.

Es war schon merkwürdig wie schnell er es recht normal fand, dass Sobui sein Glied berührte- natürlich schickte  
allein das Bewusstsein kleine Funken an Aufregung durch ihn hindurch, aber der Andere war so sachlich  
und neutral dass Touen sich merkwürdig vorkam, dabei aufgeregt zu sein, und ruhiger durchatmete, um das  
noch etwas flaue Gefühl im Bauch, das nicht weichen wollte, zu beruhigen.

Sobui wusch ihn- etwas das sich weitaus besser anfühlte, fast angenehm- und kratzte weiter. Touen hatte  
Herzklopfen als es an seine Hoden ging- die Haut dort war empfindlich und nicht so glatt wie am Bauch  
und das Rasiermesser war fürchterlich scharf- aber Sobui hatte Übung, zog behutsam die zu rasierenden  
Stellen glatt, griff sanft, nicht zu fest, verletzte ihn nicht und war sogar recht bald fertig.

“Die ersten paar Wochen wirst du dich sicher noch ein paar Mal schneiden”, murmelte er,  
“Nimm einen Einwegrasierer am Anfang, die sind sicher... So lange du noch keine Kunden hast ist das nicht  
weiter tragisch. Aber denk daran, dass jeder Fleck und jeder Schnitt genau angesehen wird, wenn du arbeitest.”

“Okay.”, atmete Touen.

Das Rasieren seiner Pospalte war ähnlich von nervösem Herzpochen begleitet, aber es war nicht so schlimm  
und auch nicht mehr ganz so empfindlich wie der Bereich zwischen seinen Beinen. Als Sobui endlich fertig war  
und ihn abwusch, sah er irritiert an sich hinunter und strich sich prüfend über die glatte Haut.

“Das fühlt sich merkwürdig an...”, meinte er mit einer Enge in der Kehle.  
Er fühlte sich sauber, aber auch irgendwie ausgelieferter als vorher. Das, was passieren würde, und womit er  
seinen Unterhalt verdienen würde, schien mit einem Mal erschreckend viel realer und unmittelbarer.

“Sieh zu dass du immer gut rasiert bist.”, meinte Sobui beiläufig und wusch den Handrasierer, den er gegen  
Ende benutzt hatte, gut aus, “Beine, Po, Achseln, Schritt... du kannst immer Hilfe holen wenn du irgendwo  
selbst nicht gut dran kommst. Okay?”

“Okay”, schnaufte Touen.

“Gut”, Sobui atmete durch und sah ihn an, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestützt,

“Soll ich dir zeigen wie du dich ordentlich ausspülst?”

 

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

~*~

 

Das Ausspülen war zum Glück dann doch noch nicht ganz so nötig, aber Abends saß Touen mit Aisen  
und Sobui auf dem Balkon, sah der untergehenden Sonne zu und baumelte mit nackten Beinen wieder in  
Richtung Garten.

Aisen lutschte an einem Stab mit süßem O-Dango, anscheinend waren seine Unpässlichkeiten kuriert.  
Sobui saß auf die Handballen gestützt leicht nach hinten geneigt im Schneidersitz und ließ sich zufrieden  
die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen aufs Gesicht scheinen.

“Bald wird es wieder zu kalt, so draußen zu sitzen”, bemerkte Touen.

“Red nicht vom Herbst!”, nörgelte Aisen, “Herbstwetter macht mich ganz krank und gereizt. Da lauf ich  
den ganzen Tag mit einer Miene durch die Gegend, dass nur noch Masos auf mich abfahren.”

Sobui lachte ungläubig, und streckte ein Bein etwas aus, hob sich wieder mehr in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung.  
“Herbst ist doch gut”, meinte er schulterzuckend, “Eine Menge Obst und Gemüse wird reif.  
Es gibt Pilze und Kürbis und Süßkartoffeln”

“Die gibt es das ganze Jahr”, wiedersprach Touen.  
“Ja, aber der Herbst ist die richtige Zeit dafür. Es schmeckt noch viel besser, weil man einfach weiß  
dass es richtig ist. Es gibt eben Zeit für alles, für Kirschblüten, Gruselgeschichten, Kürbiskuchen essen...”

“Ich freu mich nur auf einen wunderbaren Kotatsu”, seufzte Aisen verträumt, “Einen Kotatsu und  
viel Licht in meinem Zimmer. Ahh, das wird gemütlich!”, er wackelte verspielt mit den Zehen.

“Sag nichts von Gruselgeschichten, Sobui”, murrte stattdessen Touen und starrte hinunter in Richtung  
Fischteich und Kiesweg, “Du warst nicht dabei als wir mit Yagarasu dieses eklige Spiel gespielt haben...  
das war so schrecklich, ich konnte wochenlang danach nicht mehr schlafen..!”

Aisen lachte, “Du bist zu Harasaki ins Bettchen gekrochen, stimmts nicht, Toutou?”  
“Und wenn”, Touen zuckte bewusst unberührt die Schulter und versuchte eine gleichgültige Miene  
zu ziehen, “Wenn ein Geist kommt und mich bei Harasaki liegen sieht, wird er bestimmt schneller abgeschreckt”

Sobui lachte, und Aisen setzte hinzu: “Ja, da pass besser mal auf dass kein Hentai- Geist sich an deinem  
unberührten kleinen Hintern vergreift!”  
“Oder wenn”, lachte Sobui, “Sag ihm das kostet extra”

 

Sie hatten eine vergnügliche Zeit zusammen auf den sonnenwarmen Holzplanken, und Touen dachte mit  
Wehmut daran dass der Sommer zuende ging, und die Zeit der Unbeschwertheit und des barfuß laufens.  
Dass seine Kindheit zuende ging und die Stunden dafür gezählt waren.  
Heute Abend wollte er auf den Planken liegen so lange es nur irgendwie ging. Er wollte vergessen  
dass es morgen wurde. Die Zeit sollte still stehen.

Sobui blieb bei ihm.

Auch nachdem Aisen gegangen war, weil er noch Kunden hatte, kam Sobui nach kurzer Abwesenheit  
wieder mit einer Windlampe, und stelle das flackernde Licht auf die Bretter und saß neben Touen in der  
dunkler und kühler werdenden Umgebung auf dem Balkon.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Das Zirpen der Grillen schallte noch durch die Stille.  
Über den Hügeln in einiger Entfernung ging der Mond auf.

“Ich will nicht erwachsen werden”, flüsterte Touen schließlich, er war nah zu Sobui gerückt um ein wenig  
Körperwärme zu teilen, und lehnte den Kopf etwas an seine Schulter.  
Sobui lächelte warm und hob eine Hand, um neckisch an immer noch leicht zerzausten, widerspenstigen  
blonden Haarsträhnen zu zupfen.

“Wer will das schon”, gab er sanft zurück.

Er schlang schließlich eine Hand um Touens Schultern, zog ihn näher und rieb ihm den Arm, um die Kälte  
und die bangen Erwartungen und Ängste der Nacht zu vertreiben.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie Schritte. Yagarasu kam in dunklem, sündhaft kurzen Sommerkimono auf sie zu  
und zog Sobui neckisch am Ohr, ließ sich neben ihn auf die Holzplanken fallen.  
“Na, füttert ihr Stechmücken?”, grinste er.

“Was machst du hier?”, wollte Sobui abwehrend, aber nicht ganz so ernst gemeint wissen.  
“Kann nicht schlafen.”, seufzte der Tophustler, “Ich dachte ich komm zu euch und schau mir mit  
Tou-chan den Mond an.”, er schickte ein sehr überzeichnet verführerisches Lächeln zu Touen hinüber,  
das im flackernden Licht der kleinen Lampe ein wenig verzerrt geriet.  
“Glaub bloß nicht, ich komm wegen dir, du zu groß geratener Shota- Verschnitt!”  
“Oh, zum Glück nicht”, provozierte Sobui seufzend zurück.

“Tou-chan”, sagte Yagarasu und neigte sich über Sobui hinüber. Das Glänzen seiner weißen Zähne  
im Lampenlicht gab ihm zusammen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem einzigen, effektvollen dunklen  
Auge fast den Anschein von einem wirklich übernatürlichen Wesen.

“Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich, zur Volljährigkeit.”  
“Ah”, meinte Touen ein wenig misstrauisch, “Ich weiß nicht ob ich wissen will was es ist..?”  
“Du willst, und ich hab eben auf die Uhr gesehen, es ist kurz nach zwölf- Happy Birthday”

Und er drückte ihm über Sobuis Schoß hinweg einen innigen, sanften Kuss auf die linke Wange.  
Touen spürte ihn so nah bei sich, erstarrte, und hatte im nächsten Moment sein Parfüm in der Nase,  
einen wilden, männlichen, etwas melancholischen Duft.

Verdattert blinzelte er ihn an, und Yagarasu grinste, den schimpfenden Sobui ignorierend.  
“Willkommen im Club der großen Jungs, Tori- Vögelchen”, sagte er.  
Touen hatte das Gefühl er müsste eigentlich dafür beleidigt sein. Aber sein Herz pochte unter einer  
Welle von Stolz. Nach einem Kuss von dem dunklen, dem schaurigen König des Pavilions,  
Yagarasu persönlich, konnte er doch noch beruhigt und wie unter einem Schutzbann, friedlich zu Bett gehen.

 

~*~


End file.
